Fancy Pants/Gallery
Season two Sweet and Elite What a greeting S2E9.png|Rarity bumps into Fancy Pants. Fancypants in Canterlot S2E09.png|Fancy Pants. Fancypants first appearance S2E9.png|Fancy Pants surrounded by feathers. Fancypants dusts himself off S2E09.png|Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee. Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S2E09.png Fancypants "one way to make an introduction" S2E09.png|Fleur Dis Lee, smiling at Fancy Pants. Fancypants looking away S2E9.png|Fleur Dis Lee and Fancy Pants looking amazing. Fancypants "you're staying at the castle?" S2E09.png|Fancy Pants levitating his monocle. Rarity picking her stuff up S2E09.png|Rarity picking up her stuff Fleur Dis Lee expensive tastes S2E9.png|You may be right my dear. Fleur sending the bag back to Rarity with flair S02E09.png|Fleur Dis Lee and Fancy Pants. Rarity talks to Fancypants S2E09.png|Having a chat with Rarity. Fancy Pants complimenting Rarity S2E9.png Fleur leaning on Fancypants S02E09.png Fleur nuzzling Fancypants S02E09.png Fleur left alone S02E09.png|Fancy Pants Leaving Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png Chatting S02E09.png Startled S02E09.png Murmur S02E09.png Fancypants guessing S02E09.png Nodding S02E09.png Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.png|Rarity cheering with Fancy Pants. Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png Rarity in speed S2E9.png Staring S02E09.png Five fancy ponies look at Rarity S2E09.png|Fancy Pants and his friends. Rarity and Fancypants are in a fancy yacht S2E09.png|"On a fancy yacht" Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity S02E09.png|Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee. Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png|Fancy Pants greeting Rarity. Rarity missed this S2E9.png|Holding my head up high. Fancypants Sniffing S2E9.png|I smell something. Fancypants smells cake frosting S02E09.png|I'm sorry what was that? Rarity puppy eyes S2E9.png Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png|How can Fancy Pants not notice Rarity's cuteness? Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png|Frosting you say. Rarity after all S2E9.png|Hmmm...Rarity looks adorable. Rarity well all this S2E9.png|I know my dear. Rarity think I'll S2E9.png|Oh, I'm ever so sorry to interrupt. Rarity excuse me S2E9.png|You're excused. Rarity play cool S2E9.png|Nice magic color. Rarity won't notice S2E9.png|Rarity looking at Fancy Pants. Rarity chewing S2E9.png|Watching them party Canterlot style. Rarity repusled S2E9.png|What in tarenation I've just eat Rarity whats up S2E9.png|Oh hello dear. Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png|You did. Twilight dancing S2E09.png|Don't you stick your tongue at me. Fancypants inspecting ensemble S2E9.png|Fancy Pants inspecting Twilight ensemble. Twilight do say S2E9.png|Just looking at Twilight. Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png|Sudden interruption by Rarity. Rarity show you S2E9.png|Show me what. Rarity not moment S2E9.png|"In a moment, my dear." Rarity other side S2E9.png|Room? Don't you mean garden. Rarity looking tense S2E9.png|"This lovely filly from Ponyville." Rarity she'll talk S2E9.png|*Wink.* Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png|Fancy Pants talking about Twilight. Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Don't worry my dear the ponies gathering around won't scare you with their smiles. Rarity come now S2E9.png|He just looks funny. Rarity old S2E9.png|For how long can Fancy Pants keep that face? Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png|Ah she speaks!! Rarity they all know S2E9.png|I got my monocle on you. Rarity biting lip S2E9.png|I'm just as surprised as you are dear. Rarity asked question S2E9.png|Ok...? Fancypants these ponies S2E9.png|"You know these ponies?" Rarity they're thinking S2E9.png|Don't mind them my dear. Fancypants compliments Twilight's dress S02E09.png|Rarity dear, I think this dress is very lovely. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Fancy Pants is just looking on. Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Focus on my monocle. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png|Fancy Pants approves of Rarity's friends. Fancypants dare say S2E9.png|"Mmhm, I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one." Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png|Good to see you smiling dear. Fancypants ok weird S2E9.png|Er...weird. Rarity you were saying S2E9.png|Now as I was saying. Rarity introduce S2E9.png|"How about you introduce me to your friends?" A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png|Fancy Pants and Rarity at the wedding. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Fancypants in Too Many Pinkie Pies S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone and Fancypants S3E3.png|How did that even.... Pinkie Pie clones and Fancypants totem pole S3E3.png Season four Rarity Takes Manehattan Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee on ferry S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Rainbow glow on a rope S4E08.png|Fancy's hooves next to the rope Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack in the stands S4E24.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack cheering S4E24.png Season five Princess Spike Fluffy Clouds flies away happy S5E10.png Spike helping Fancy Pants S5E10.png Fancy Pants "we should get passes to every meeting and party" S5E10.png Spike "that doesn't seem fair" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "yes, yes, very well" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "it was worth a try though" S5E10.png Fancy Pants descending the tower steps S5E10.png Fancy Pants next to summit hall doors S5E10.png Fancy Pants about to open summit hall doors S5E10.png Fancy Pants swept away by rushing water S5E10.png Summit delegates enter the summit hall S5E10.png Fancy Pants confronting Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants griping to Public Works Pony S5E10.png Public Works Pony "Princess Twilight said to stop working on it!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants griping to horticultural Pegasus S5E10.png Fancy Pants "I ordered them trimmed" S5E10.png Horticultural Pegasus "the princess told me to stop" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "why would the princess make such" S5E10.png Summit delegates in an angry clamor S5E10.png Fancy Pants "what are you apologizing for?" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "these were Princess Twilight's awful decisions!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants angry with Princess Twilight S5E10.png Fancy Pants whips delegates into a frenzy S5E10.png Angry delegates storm up the tower steps S5E10.png Spike racing ahead of the delegates S5E10.png Spike shouting "wait!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants leading an angry mob S5E10.png Spike facing an angry mob of delegates S5E10.png Spike retreats behind tower doors S5E10.png Spike trying to lock Fancy Pants out S5E10.png Spike thrown back when the doors open S5E10.png Angry mob complaining to Twilight S5E10.png Fancy Pants "don't play games with me" S5E10.png Twilight "is this about the special privileges" S5E10.png Twilight "this seems a little extreme!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants "the last thing on my mind" S5E10.png Spike caught trying to escape S5E10.png Delegates assembled in the summit hall S5E10.png Delegates listening to Spike S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Summit delegates consider Spike's words S5E10.png Spike attempts to rebuild the statue S5E10.png Jewels topple over in front of Spike S5E10.png Delegates watching Spike's efforts S5E10.png Fancy Pants helping Spike S5E10.png|"The Canterlot ruby goes here, old chap!" Whinnyapolis delegate helping out S5E10.png Appleloosa delegate helping out S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Manehattan delegate forgiving Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants agrees with Manehattan delegate S5E10.png Princess Cadance "no matter how big or how small" S5E10.png Spike presented with a bouquet of flowers S5E10.png Spike accepting a bouquet of flowers S5E10.png Spike's eyes get watery yet again S5E10.png Spike "aw, come on!" S5E10.png Fancy Pants and delegates in alarm S5E10.png|Oh dear. Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Amending Fences Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee in a field S5E12.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Spoiled Rich sees Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee passing by S5E18.png Spoiled Rich waves to Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee S5E18.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "'cause I know" S5E24.png Rara singing with backup string orchestra S5E24.png|Silhouetted in the center as the conductor. Rara sings "put my heart out on the line" S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara sings "now that I'm back, I still belong" S5E24.png Audience cheers as Coloratura performs S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Season seven Forever Filly Exterior shot of Canterlot Carousel S7E6.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna's chariot is pulled through Canterlot S7E10.png|Have you ever noticed Princess Luna and Rarity have similar voices? Season eight Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Princess Luna sits with Fancy and Fleur S8E7.png Twilight watches ponies fill the seats S8E7.png Fluttershy looking out at the audience S8E7.png Fluttershy "ponies are taking their seats" S8E7.png Spike looking out at the audience S8E7.png Spike runs away from crowd's tomatoes S8E7.png Audience ponies laugh at the Young Six S8E7.png Rainbow Stars heckling the Young Six S8E7.png Audience ponies continue laughing S8E7.png Audience ponies watch the sun rise S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Fancy Pants under King Sombra's control S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies charging with a net S9E2.png Fancy Pants with ribbon around his eyes S9E2.png Rarity catches Sombrafied ponies in net S9E2.png Pinkie and AJ tie up Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ see ponies flying overhead S9E2.png The Point of No Return Exterior view of Dusty Pages' old home S9E5.png Between Dark and Dawn Swanifying Committee enters throne room S9E13.png Swanifying Committee looking surprised S9E13.png Fancy Pants sees Mane Six and Spike S9E13.png Mane Six meet the Swanifying Committee S9E13.png Fancy Pants polishing his monocle S9E13.png Swanifying Committee offers their services S9E13.png Rarity "what a relief" S9E13.png Twilight narrows her eyes at Rarity S9E13.png Twilight "we have it all covered" S9E13.png Swanifying Committee looks offended S9E13.png Fancy Pants straightens his monocle S9E13.png Fancy Pants "good luck with that" S9E13.png Committee walks away from Mane Six S9E13.png Swanfying Committee enter the ballroom S9E13.png Fancy Pants asks Twilight about watercress S9E13.png Fancy Pants cuts Twilight off mid-sentence S9E13.png Fancy Pants "don't tell me" S9E13.png Fancy Pants presenting an angry swan S9E13.png Swan angrily squawking at Twilight S9E13.png Fancy Pants points outside the window S9E13.png Canterlot street sweepers on strike S9E13.png Fancy Pants judging Rarity's table setting S9E13.png Fancy Pants "aren't the final decorations" S9E13.png Rarity offended by Fancy's rudeness S9E13.png Twilight thanks Fancy for constructive criticism S9E13.png Twilight levitates committee out of the ballroom S9E13.png Fancy Pants reading a newspaper S9E13.png Fancy Pants folds up his newspaper S9E13.png Fancy Pants "planning by themselves" S9E13.png Fancy Pants "oh, goodness, no" S9E13.png Fancy Pants "gala planning committees" S9E13.png Fancy Pants "nopony could handle all this" S9E13.png Fancy Pants sipping his tea S9E13.png Fancy wipes his mouth on tablecloth S9E13.png Fancy Pants disapproves of sequins S9E13.png Twilight "this is how you rule Equestria!" S9E13.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies cheering for the sunrise S9E17.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png The Last Problem Rarity trotting across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on blue background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 60 page 4.jpg Comic issue 60 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 38 page 4.jpg Miscellaneous Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg Fancy Pants Enterplay series 2 trading card.jpg Fancy Pants Enterplay series 2 trading card back.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg